Tsuna and the Seven Orphans
by SkyGem
Summary: Tsuna is six when he becomes the crown prince of Vongola. The king's adopted son, Xanxus, doesn't like this, and orders Mammon to take him into the woods and kill him. Mammon decides to let the boy free, thinking he'll die anyways. But what happens when Tsuna doesn't die like he was supposed to and is taken into the house of the lumberjack Reborn and his seven orphans? No pairings.
1. Tsuna and the Seven Orphans part 1

Summary: At six-years-old, Tsunayoshi becomes the crown prince of the country of Vongola. The king's adopted son, Xanxus, doesn't like this, though, and orders his servant, Mammon, to take him into the woods and kill him. Mammon decides to let the boy free, thinking he'll die anyways. But what happens when Tsuna doesn't die like he was supposed to and comes across the house of the lumberjack Reborn, and his seven orphans? No pairings.

SkyGem: Well, I sincerely hope you guys have realized by now what fairytale this is based off of…if not…I worry for you…lol. Anyways, I decided to take a crack at a KHR fairytale fic, only without the romance…I hope it came out alright. I might end up doing other fairytales as well, if this one does well. Hope you like, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

P.S. Lambo is the same age as everyone else in this fic.

* * *

Little six-year-old Tsuna liked his life well enough.

His father was a well-respected knight in charge of the king's army.

He lived in the castle with his parents and his grandpa Timoteo and his big brothers Enrico, Massimo, Federico, and Xanxus.

And he was treated like a little prince because even though he was only fourth in line to the throne (his father was not eligible because of his vow of life-long loyalty to the king as his knight), all the servants absolutely adored the little boy who had a smile as sweet as honey, and a heart as big as the sky.

But the little brunet's life completely changed that one terrible, terrible evening.

Tsuna and his mother and big brother Xanxus were all having dinner with grandpa Timoteo when his father burst into the room, his expression grim.

Immediately, the lighthearted atmosphere disappeared, and the adults all stopped laughing at Tsuna's latest antic.

"Daddy!" squealed Tsuna, getting up to greet his father.

The man was absolutely covered in dirt and blood, and scratches marred every inch of his skin, but he didn't even flinch when his six-year-old son launched himself at him, even though it had to have hurt.

Instead, Iemitsu seemed to take comfort in it, hugging his son close to him and showering kisses on his face, thanking the dear Lord that his son was completely safe and sound, and wondering how he would deliver his terrible, terrible news.

"Iemitsu! Is there something wrong?" asked Timoteo of his old friend, not bothering with formalities, since it was only his family present. "You look so grim, but by the fact that you are back and relatively safe means that the battle must have went well?"

Iemitsu didn't move his eyes from his son, who was still clinging tightly to him, when Timoteo said this, trying to stall as long as he could.

Collecting his son into his arms, he stood up slowly, holding the boy even closer than he usually would, and finally, finally raised his eyes to look at his king.

Nana, always so quick to pick up on these things, took in her husband's grim features, his discomfort with looking Timoteo in the eyes, and the protective way in which he held Tsuna so close to his body, as if to protect him, and suddenly, it dawned on her what might have happened.

The woman dropped her utensils to her plate with a loud clatter, her eyes wide with disbelief, with shock, with grief.

But no one looked her way; Timoteo's gaze was fixed on Iemitsu, an expression of horror slowly dawning on his face as he realized what the cause of the younger male's expression, and his hand flew up to clutch at his heart.

"W-which one?" he asked, and Iemitsu's expression became, if possible, even sadder.

"All three."

And when he heard this, Timoteo, who was halfway out of his seat, collapsed back onto it, his expression grief-stricken, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"A-all three of them?" he was barely able to gasp out. "T-three of my sons w-were…killed?"

Iemitsu didn't reply, merely tightening his grip on his son, and suddenly, all eyes were fixed on the little boy, who was looking around with innocent, confused eyes. So sheltered was the life that he'd lived so far, that he didn't understand what it meant to be killed. If he had, he would be almost as devastated as Timoteo.

Iemitsu and Nana were looking at him with eyes full of a fierce will to protect, while Iemitsu looked at him with a blank expression still not quite able to process that his sons were dead…but even in his grief-stricken state, he had enough awareness to be at least a little worried for this innocent little soul who suddenly had the weight of their entire kingdom on his tiny shoulders.

And Xanxus, meanwhile, was staring at the boy with a carefully blank expression on his face.

If one were to look into his eyes, though, they would see the fierce, giddy joy in them.

This little boy; this little brat was all that was between him and the throne.

Tsunayoshi and Iemitsu were now the only ones left, other than his adopted father, with the Vongola blood in them, and the latter couldn't rightfully claim the throne.

All Xanxus had to do was get rid of the boy, and with no heir left, the throne would go to him; the king's adopted son.

Oh, today was a wonderful day.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Xanxus laid low, not doing anything; after all, it would be far too suspicious for the last heir to the throne to "disappear" the day after the king's sons had died.

Finally, when two whole months had passed since his brothers' deaths, and the whole country had learned of whom their new crown prince was, Xanxus decided it was time to strike.

Calling upon one of his most trusted servants, his mist guardian Mammon, he demanded of him, "Listen up, little snake. I want you to take that little piece of trash out to the forest, and make him "disappear." Don't let anyone follow you, don't let anyone hear you, don't let anyone ever see even the scum's body _ever again_."

The illusionist just blinked lazily at his boss, his expression remaining completely blank, before finally nodding and saying, "As long as you pay the fee."

Xanxus snarled in disgust but agreed to pay his guardian anyways, and the illusionist immediately left to do his duties.

* * *

"Hehe, this is so much fun, Mammon! I've never been to the forest before! There's lots of trees and pretty flowers and cute animals, right?"

"That's right," replied the teen in a monotone voice, and Tsuna tugged at the hand he was holding in reply.

"Then hurry up! I want to hurry up and see it! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" said the little boy enthusiastically, trying to hurry up their pace, and it wasn't long before the two had taken the first steps into the woods.

They walked for a good thirty minutes, with Tsuna having already let go of Mammon's hands and skipping ahead of the illusionist, marveling at every sight or sound.

Their trip thus far had been very confusing, with many twists and turns, and Mammon was absolutely sure that the boy would never be able to find his way back to the castle.

So when the boy was busy examining some flower or other, Mammon wrapped his mist flames around himself, 'causing himself to be invisible to the young boy, and abandoned him there.

In a few hours, the wolves would be out, and when they found him, the boy was history, and knowing that was good enough for Mammon.

Why dirty his hands when he could have someone – or rather _something_ – else could do his work for him?

* * *

The lumberjack Reborn had just set lunch on the table for his seven young charges when he heard it.

It was the faint sound of a crying child, approximately a mile or so away.

No other man would have been able to hear it, but with having raised seven rambunctious orphans all by himself in the forest, where they could (and would) wander any which way at any given point in the day, his hearing was exceptional.

Looking at the oldest of his charges, an eight-year-old named Kyoya, Reborn told him, "I want you to look after your siblings for an hour or so. _Do not_ leave the house under any circumstances, and _do not_ open the door for strangers. Am I understood?"

"Yes!" replied all seven kids, not even bothering to tell their caretaker that no strangers ever came to their house anyways.

And with a slightly uneasy heart, Reborn left his charges to go look for the child that was wandering the forests alone, already anticipating yet another addition to his already rather large family.

Well at least they were over their most troublesome years. He could handle one more.

When the man finally saw the child, though, he was shocked to see who it was.

Even though his family lived isolated in the woods, he still knew what was going on in the kingdom from their monthly trips to town, which meant he already knew that this child he had just stumbled upon was no orphan.

…It was the young crown prince.

* * *

SkyGem: Well, what did you guys think? Like? Hate? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! The ending will be either be in the next chapter, or the one after that, okay? Anyways, that's all for now! Ciao!

P.S. I almost forgot; I have two things to tell you. Number one: I'm leaving for Montreal tomorrow for four days, and I'm not even sure if I'll have internet access, so don't expect many updates. And number two: I have a new poll up (again)! Please do vote, ne?


	2. Tsuna and the Seven Orphans part 2

SkyGem: Lol, well, this did better than I expected it to, but then again, I didn't really have high hopes for it. I just really wanted to do a fairytale fic XD. So you guys liking it so much is a bonus for me! Anyways, I hope y'all like this next chapter, ne?

* * *

As Reborn stood there, watching the crying young prince, he had a decision to make.

Should he take the child back to the castle, where obviously he wasn't well protected enough and would constantly be in danger of losing his life to the king's adopted son?

Or should he take him under his wing, teach him to protect himself, and eventually help him reclaim his throne?

A few seconds more passed, and when Reborn finally stepped up to the child, gently pulling him up into his arms, it appeared his decision was made.

Ignoring the slightly guilty feeling he got at allowing the entire kingdom to believe that their favourite little prince (for he had always been the favourite, even when the king's son's were still alive) was dead, Reborn smiled down at the child.

As he turned to start the walk back to his home and his kids, the man explained to the little child who he was, and what had happened.

When they got home, Reborn would immediately begin teaching the young prince to harness his flames, and maybe, he decided, he would see what flames his other kids had as well. There would eventually come a day when Reborn would no longer be there to watch over them, and it would ease his mind to know that they could protect themselves.

It didn't, at that moment in time, even cross the lumberjack's mind that his kids might become eligible candidates for the young prince's guardians.

* * *

When the strange man had at first stepped out of the trees, Tsuna had been frightened, but when he had picked Tsuna up and hugged him close, his arms were so gentle, and reminded the little boy of his parents.

The fear immediately melted away, and Tsuna listened to the man's, Reborn's, explanation attentively, his shock growing by the moment. Reborn explained that he had been abandoned here on big brother Xanxus' orders, because he wanted to be the king, and that Tsuna couldn't return to the castle right now because his life would be in danger. The little boy whimpered when he heard that he couldn't go home, but being the smart boy that he was, he understood why he couldn't go, and didn't hold it against Reborn.

At least he would be able to return when he was older, Tsuna reassured himself, and that was the only thing that kept him from bursting out crying. This thought would become the young prince's mantra over the following years as he worked resolutely towards his goal of mastering his flames and becoming stronger so that he could defeat Xanxus and take back his throne.

Laying his head on Reborn's shoulder, Tsuna wrapped his arms around the man's neck and squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears leaking out.

* * *

When uncle Reborn returned home with a child in his arms, Hayato jumped up from where he had been waiting at the table with the largest smile on his face.

Having been with Reborn the longest (ever since he was two-years-old), Hayato had gotten used to waiting at the table for his uncle to come home whenever he had heard an abandoned child in the woods.

Every time another child came to live with them, Hayato's excitement would reach new peaks, but this time was different.

The moment the door opened, Hayato jumped out of his seat, as always, and ran up to Reborn.

After quietly closing the door so as not to wake up the sleeping child in his arms, Reborn, having already anticipated Hayato's presence, bent down so that he could get a look at his newest sibling.

From the moment Hayato laid eyes on the child, he was completely enamored with him; Hayato had always wanted a sweet little brother or sister (the cow brat didn't count, there was nothing sweet about him) who would look up to him and who he could protect, and this new boy seemed like he would fit that role perfectly.

Seeing how completely charmed Hayato was, a small smile came onto Reborn's face, and the man told his youngest kid, "I'll go put him down in my room. He'll be sleeping with me until I can get a bed for him in your and Takeshi's room, alright? Go call your brothers and sister in here so I can explain what is going on."

Nodding his head frantically in excitement at the fact that he would be sharing a room with the new kid, Hayato spun around on his heels and ran out to find his siblings.

Once Reborn had set Tsuna down onto his own bed, he went out to explain to his kids who Tsuna was, and what his situation was.

All the kids, who were already feeling quite protective of the new brother they had still yet to meet, were shocked and angered when they learned what had happened to him.

When they found out that Reborn would be teaching him how to fight and use flames, all immediately clamored to get into the lessons as well.

Days later, once Tsuna had gotten used to his new home, the lessons started.

And when Reborn had found out that his kids together all had the six flames of the sky, he had the insane urge to laugh.

Was this why fate had led him to finding all these children?

So that they could one day end of as guardians of the future king of the Vongola Empire?

* * *

Back at the castle, once it had been found out that Tsuna had disappeared, there had been a great uproar.

The king sent out thousands of his men to look for the boy, and when, after one whole year of searching, he was not found, the Vongola Empire was forced to accept that their last heir would not be coming back.

Nana and Iemitsu were inconsolable.

And Timoteo had gone into shock from losing all four of his heirs in the time span of less than six months.

And because his father was incapable of leading the kingdom, Xanxus, though not king yet, took on the responsibility of running the Vongola.

Under prince Xanxus' rule, the Vongola changed from the happy country it had once been.

The people hated their new monarch, and because a body had never been found, they all clung desperately to that small hope, wishing with all their hearts that somehow, someway, their beloved little tuna prince would one day return.

For a long time, it seemed that their prayers would go unanswered, but eight years after he had disappeared, when young Tsuna should have been turning fourteen, a rumour arose about the missing young prince.

The rumour spread like wildfire among the citizens, giving people a spring in their steps and alighting in their eyes an expectant joy that had been missing for years.

The rumour spread with a frightening velocity until unfortunately, inevitably, it reached the ears of the prince Xanxus, making the man go mad with rage.

The rumour stated that among the well-known lumberjack Reborn's eight orphaned children, there was one that looked too much like the missing young prince from years ago for it to be a coincidence.

No one had seen this child, though, for he was reportedly very sickly, and would always have to stay behind with one or two of his siblings when his foster father and the rest of their siblings went to town.

Everyone who met Reborn and his children in town, though, had heard many stories of this mysterious eighth child; a boy with a smile as sweet as honey, and a heart as big as the sky.

* * *

SkyGem: Well, then, guys, that's the second chapter! I hope you all liked it, ne? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, and I'll post the last chapter of this KHR fairytale as soon as I can! Oh, but before I leave, I have two things to ask of you. Firstly, this is going to be a series of KHR fairytales, so let me know which one you want next, ne? First come, first served basis. And next, it's the even you've all been waiting for! I am _**finally **_writing the next chapter of RaF! But! I have writer's block…so I'd love some encouragement, ne? Knowing that others are waiting for the next chapter really helps get my motivation up XD. If you have any suggestions as well, let me know!

Anyways, that's it for now! Ciao!


	3. Tsuna and the Seven Orphans part 3

SkyGem: Whee! Glad you guys thought the last chapter was adorable! And thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! Just wanted to let you guys know that there will be **no** romance in these fairytales...all family fluff XD. Even when I write Rapunzel, or Cinderella, there's not going to be any love interests XD. Wondering how I'll pull that off? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

A smack on the head was what woke up a sleeping fourteen-year-old Tsuna on that bright, sunny day.

Letting out a strangled yell, the brunet bolted upright in his bed, his head whipping frantically around as he searched for the threat.

Almost immediately, his eyes landed on his uncle Reborn, who was smirking down at him.

His eyebrows drawing together, Tsuna glared up at his current guardian, saying, "What the hell was that for, Reborn?"

The man just shrugged in reply, saying, "It's time for you to wake up."

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, the teen threw off his blankets, grumbling, "I liked you better when I was younger, and too weak for you to abuse me like this."

Patting his head patronizingly, Reborn said to him, "It's not abuse if you're expected to fight back."

"Whatever," grumbled Tsuna, looking over at his brothers' beds to see, surprised, that they weren't there, rubbing their heads after being rudely awoken by Reborn, like usual.

Following his gaze, Reborn told him, "They woke up earlier today, to get ready for our trip to town."

Understanding alit in Tsuna's eyes, and he nodded once, getting out of bed and following Reborn to the dining room, where their family would have breakfast together before they all headed off to town, leaving Tsuna at home by himself.

There was hardly enough room at that small table for the seven young teens, all leanly muscled, their skin tanned from spending all day in the sun, and their only sister and their guardian Reborn, but they hardly minded. The nine of them had eaten their meals together at that table since before the children were tall even enough to see over it, and they had no plans to replace it.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with staying home all alone, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi worriedly for the nth time.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's over protectiveness, Tsuna said, "I'll be fine, Takeshi. I'm fourteen already; I can stay home alone just fine. Anyways, you guys are going to be transporting the logs today, aren't you? You need every set of hands you can get."

"But…it doesn't feel right, leaving you all alone while we all go into town," Chrome said, "You haven't been in town for almost eight years now…we know how much you miss it."

Letting out a sigh, Tsuna placed his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his palm, looking his sister in the eye as he said, "How many times have we been over this? It's fine. I know it's impossible for me to go into town at this point in time. People would easily recognize me, since I haven't really changed in these past few years. You know we can't risk Xanxus finding out that I'm still alive."

"But your highness…" started Hayato, trailing off as if he didn't know what to say.

Finishing the last bite of his breakfast, Tsuna stood up and brought his dishes to the sink to wash them, giving Hayato a kiss on the cheek on the way.

"Not another word out of you, nii-san," he said sternly, bringing amused expressions to everyone else's faces as Hayato's face heated up into a beautiful tomato red.

It wasn't long after that that everyone finished eating breakfast, and Tsuna had to say goodbye to them for the day.

Each of his siblings, and even Reborn, gave him a goodbye kiss on the forehead, and these small gestures of affection lifted Tsuna's spirits a bit.

Once the door had closed behind the last of them, though, and Tsuna was sure that none of them would be returning for anything they'd forgotten, his smile dropped off his face, and he returned to washing the dishes, taking out his frustration on them by scrubbing at them ruthlessly until they were sparkling clean.

He knew it wasn't his family's fault that he couldn't go with them, which was why he had bid goodbye with a smile on his face, not wanting them to worry, but it still frustrated him.

It frustrated him that he couldn't walk about freely in his own kingdom, and it frustrated him that he hadn't seen the world outside in almost a decade.

Of course, Tsuna loved his life with Reborn and the others, but there was always a part of him that yearned for the place of his childhood. To have the freedom to run through the halls of the castle, to peek into the kitchens and see his mother bustling about with the other chefs, to go down to the stable and encounter his father praising his trusty steed, Dusk. Or to go down to the library and see his grandpa Timoteo with his head stuck in a book.

With each passing day, the memories faded more and more, and Tsuna was terrified that when he actually returned to the castle one day, he wouldn't recognize his parents…or worse, that they wouldn't recognize him.

Viciously wiping away a tear that had been trickling down his cheek, Tsuna put away the last of his dishes and went outside to cut some firewood. Winter was quickly approaching, and slowly, the days were starting to get colder, so they would need as much firewood as they could get.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING USELESS TRASH!" shouted Xanxus, "HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU MESS UP SUCH A FUCKING EASY JOB?"

Mammon just watched his boss through hooded eyes, not even flinching at the volume of his King's voice, or the harshness of his words. Shrugging his shoulders, the boy said, "I left him alone in the middle of a forest he'd never been in, far away from his home, and very near a den of wolves. Forgive me for thinking he'd die."

Letting out a growl of frustration, the prince resisted the urge to shoot the miserable wretch right then and there, and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him behind himself.

"Come with me, you stupid snake, we're going to find the little brat and get rid of him once and for all," he ground out through his teeth.

"Why do you need me?" asked Mammon.

"Why do you think, scum? Our troops have combed that forest through and through, and have never found the lumberjack Reborn's cottage. It is obviously protected by illusions, and what better way to get past those illusions than by using an illusionist?"

"As long as you pay me," replied Mammon monotonously, allowing himself to be dragged out by the collar without so much of protest.

It took the two men hours to find the cottage, even with Mammon's help, because it was so well hidden, but once they had passed the outer layer of mist flames, it didn't take them very long to get to the cottage at the heart of it.

Now Xanxus, contrary to popular belief, _did_ have the ability to keep his mouth shut, and that ability was sorely tested when he first lay eyes on the brunet that he had thought dead all these years.

The little prince wasn't quite so little anymore. Years of training under Reborn, and helping him with his logging every day had given the boy lean muscles, all clearly visible due to the shorts and tank top that he was currently wearing.

His skin, which had once been so pale as to be almost white, signaling his status as a noble, was now darkly tanned from all his time in the sun.

His senses, also, had grown sharper, if the fact that he had sensed Xanxus and Viper despite their attempts at being quiet was anything to go by.

Thankfully for the two, Viper had put an illusion on them earlier, making it so that Xanxus now looked like Reborn, and Viper himself was invisible.

Upon seeing, 'Reborn,' Tsuna's face lit up into a wide grin, and he ran over, throwing his arms around 'Reborn' and saying in an affectionate voice, "Reborn! What are you doing back so early? You were supposed to stay in town all day, weren't you? And where are the others?"

Xanxus smirked, glad that his stupid illusionist had finally done something right in making him look like the scum of a lumberjack, and reached up to take hold of the little brat's hand's, releasing them from the death grip around his neck, and pinning them to the younger male's sides.

"Reborn?" asked Tsuna in confusion when he did this, but he didn't struggle; he was used to Reborn doing such strange things as this.

A second later, though, the boy's eyes widened in fright as he suddenly felt something cold as ice creeping across his skin, radiating out from where Reborn's hands were firmly enclosed around his wrist.

Xanxus smirked wider when he saw the fear in the trash's eyes as the ice began to creep up his arms, slowly covering his body.

By the time the boy realized that he wasn't his beloved 'Reborn,' it was already far too late for him to fight back, and before long, the boy's entire body was encased in ice, his shocked expression immortalized.

Xanxus would have loved to kill the brat right then and there, but with the recent rumors, his useless father, who had as good as locked himself away in his study for the past eight years, had slowly begun to venture out, becoming aware, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he started asking questions.

When that time came, Xanxus would have to be able to say, in no uncertain terms, that he had _not_ killed Tsuna, or his father's hyper intuition would pick up on it, and he would be put to death for treason.

* * *

It was sometime around noon that Reborn finally could not take it anymore.

All morning, people had been staring at him and his family as they passed, pointing and whispering excitedly, bright grins on their faces.

So far, everywhere they had gone, the townsfolk had been extra kind to them, giving them small gifts, and heartfelt thank yous for reasons that neither Reborn nor any of his kids could discern.

When they finally sat down in a small inn for lunch, and the owner came to have a conversation with them as he usually did, again giving them thanks just like the other townsfolk had done, Reborn decided it was time to find out what was going on.

When the lumberjack asked why everyone was being so generous to his family today, the owner laughed it off, saying, "Well, there's no need to keep up the act with us, young'un! I know what you've done for our country, and I'm right grateful to you for it!"

"What I've done for the country?" asked Reborn, feeling dread pool in his stomach.

"That's right!" said the owner, "Or haven't you heard? There's a rumour been going around lately, saying that your eighth child, the sickly one who no one's ever seen, is the young prince, who went missing eight years back! People are saying you saved him when the evil prince tried to kill him, and that you've been raising him in secret, waiting for the day that he could take his kingdom back!"

Reborn's insides grew cold when he heard this, and he jerked out of his seat so fast, his chair fell to the floor. Giving a look to his kids that clearly said that it was time to go, Reborn told the owner in a tight voice, "I apologize, but it looks as if we won't be able to eat here today. Urgent business has come up, and we really must get back home."

And without another word, the eight of them immediately left the inn, racing back to their home as fast as they could, hoping with all their hearts that nothing had happened to Tsuna.

That hope was dashed, though, when they got home and saw, standing in the meadow surrounding their quaint little house, Tsuna, his entire body encased in ice, his expression one of shock and fear.

When they saw him like this, all of his siblings broke into a state of panic.

Reborn, after inspecting his student for little more than ten seconds, deduced that this was not ordinary ice, but that it had been made using sky flames.

What made this type of ice special was that the only way to melt it was the combined forces of all seven flames of the sky.

And when he came to this conclusion, Reborn thanked the gods that he had taught his kids how to use flames.

Now, all he needed was someone with sky flames, and he knew just who to call.

Rushing into the house, he went into his room and tore through his drawers until he found a piece of paper and a pen.

Sitting down at the table, the man quickly penned a letter to the only person that would be able to help them: his ex-ward and current king of the neighboring kingdom, Dino Chiavarone.

* * *

SkyGem: So…it got away from me again. I put in more detail than I had planned to, and because of that, this chapter got a little too long and I had to split it into two XD. I hope you guys don't mind, ne? The next (and hopefully last) chapter will definitely come out tomorrow, and I'll see if I can update "The Bridge Between Times" as well today, though I'm not sure about that. And one more thing: if all goes well, I'll be updating RaF on Sunday…or Tuesday at the very latest. Hope you guys are looking forward to that! Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you thought, and I'll see you guys next time! Ciao!


End file.
